1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-theft mechanism, and more particularly to an anti-theft mechanism for electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid development of 3C electronic products, smart phones or tablet computers are in high demand. Since these 3C electronic products are designed with high portability, they are also easy to be stolen or damaged. For example, in typical electronic shops, many different electronic products are placed on open shelves for display that brings risks of being stolen.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an anti-theft mechanism for electronic devices to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.